lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Abhorash Ahtef II.
Abhorash Ahtef II. was born the child of High Nomarch Abhorash, and Rasut Ahtef making him a member of House Ahtef. Abhorash is a Lahmian that was turned into a Vampire by Katia Neferata making him a third Generation Vampire and a Duke of Weerhousen, as well as the Leader of the Blood Dragons bloodline. Abhorash Ahtef was born the third child of his father who at the time of his birth was the High Nomarch of the northern Lahmian province of Rakote, and as the third son he was far down the line of succession and would be born with the thought of becoming a warrior for Lahmia. Raised in Rakote the northern Lahmian city of his birth to be a soldier in the Lahmian Army, he trained extremely hard for this eventual task and his mind was a quick one, and in this way he learned new ideas very quickly and people begin to take notice of him quite early on in his life. At the very young age of fourteen while a squire for a local general he would take command of the generals patrol following the death of the general and much of the high command of the force, and during this time he would defeat a large force of Carthagians with his small patrol. Following this he commanded a force on the western border with Carthage and during this time he came to defeat the Carthagians many times to the point that he was shuffled to the east as the Nehekhara Empire became a truly dangerous threat to the existence of Lahmia. He would fight against the Empire of Nehekhara for years until finally he came face to face with Jesus and he became somewhat disalusioned over his role in defending a queen that was seemingly lost to madness. Abhorash would travel westward into France with many of his Blood Dragons after Stefon Vashenesh heard the command of Hercuso to interfere in the Trolloc-Frankish War that was gaining steam in France and in response to the request of his friend he would enter the fray and he joined House Eisenburg as a sworn knight and assisted in their campaign turning them into an unstoppable killing machine against the Trollocs. Characteristics A man of unparalleled skill, his turning into a Vampire meant only that he went from being almost invincible to basically invincible. He has never lost a duel, and his martial power is so great that after defeating a Red Dragon in single combat he drank the Dragon's blood and became the only one of his kind to no longer crave blood. His ability to surive without feeding on the blood of humans makes his life all the more different, and once again he stands at the top of the chivalry in Weerhousen. It could be said that the only weakness of Abhorash is his love for the vampire count Katia Beckinlate, and it is this love that has tortured him through his life due to the impossiblity of him marrying her because of her lack of any honor or morals. History Abhorash Ahtef was born the third child of his father who at the time of his birth was the High Nomarch of the northern Lahmian province of Rakote, and as the third son he was far down the line of succession and would be born with the thought of becoming a warrior for Lahmia. Early History Raised in Rakote the northern Lahmian city of his birth to be a soldier in the Lahmian Army, he trained extremely hard for this eventual task and his mind was a quick one, and in this way he learned new ideas very quickly and people begin to take notice of him quite early on in his life. At the very young age of fourteen while a squire for a local general he would take command of the generals patrol following the death of the general and much of the high command of the force, and during this time he would defeat a large force of Carthagians with his small patrol. As the patrol he was a part of came under assault the commander was killed by an unlucky arrow shot leading to panic in the patrol. Abhorash would swiftly jump into action and despite his young age he was able to command the patrol out of the ambush they had walked into. Instead of running away as the Carthagians thought they would they attacked their camp during the night and proceeded to massacre the entire Carthage force with minimal casualties to their own force. Carthage-Lahmian Conflict : "Everything changed after I defeated the Carthagians. Commanders that had never given me a second look suddenly looked at me like I was thier new meal ticket." : -Abhorash Siege of Lahmia Siege of Heliopolis With his victory against the Carthaginians, and the politically more important victory at the Siege of Lahmia under his belt he zoomed up the ranks and at the age of 24 he would be given another oppurtunity to rise as the forces of Nehekhara besieged the border fortress of Heliopolis and leading a large force from all across northern Lahmia he took the Nehkehara forces unaware and won another great battle. 'General of the Royal Army' It was around this time that Abhorash was given command of the Royal Lahmian army which was the closest thing Lahmia had to a standing army. Most in his command advised he send it to the border with Carthage but he saw a larger threat coming in Nehekhara and so instead lined his army up on that border. Over the course of the next two years Abhorash fought in dozens of battles, and was never defeated despite some absolutely terrifying odds in some of the battles. Jesus Christ of Syria See Also : Jesus : "I suppose there was always doubt in my soul. A small piece of me must have known the truth about the Lahmians, but my heart just wasn't ready to accept that until I heard it from the man I had come to respect as my equal in all things." : -Abhorash When Abhorash turned 19 his army was surrounded by a massive force of nearly two million soilders from Nehekhara, and he steeled himself for death. Instead of death the leader of the Nehekhara army Jesus Christ of Syria rode out to meet the Lahmian commander that had defeated so many of Nehekhara's armies. The two talked for some time, and the conversation allowed Abhorash to understand that his royalty was now corupted by a dark force, and that he was defending madness. Abhorash made Jesus promise to give him a one year peace so that he could discover the truth to this, and Jesus agreed. As Abhorash prepared to leave for Lahmia`s capital he discovered that he had a guest in his room in the form of Katia Beckinlate who he knew to be the sister of the Queen. The Dragon It was during his boredom in Weerhousen following their control of Weerhousen that Abhorash would stumble upon the greatest moment of his life. Abhorash, Sonja, and a force of Blood Dragon Knights would travel south of Weerhousen into the Mountains of Lucerne. through the mountains of Lucerne he came upon a red dragon nest. He waited at the nest for nearly 2 years in the hopes the dragon would return. Eventually the dragon did return and the two fought a titanic battle that ended with the death of the red dragon. When the dragon died Abhorash drank its blood, and following this found that he no longer craved for blood. He retained all this vampire abilities but had removed his one weakness. The sword in Norway During the Trolloc Wars she was noteably absent, and only learned about the conflict upon returning to Weerhousen following a long trip abroad. She had been ordered by her sister Angelica Neferata to steal a powerful sword from a great chaos champion far in the north of Europe in the region of Norway. As she made her way north she felt the close contact of her ancient love Aborhorash of whom throughout her trip would come north to visit her. Each time she sensed him she would seek him out, and it wasn't until she found him that she would truly feel loved again. Each time this happened they would spend weeks together before finally she returned to her task at hand and continued looking for the sword. It took her many years but she was finally able to find the warrior of chaos, and when she did she wished that hadn't. The warrior was the leader of a large chaos force, and he was constantly surrounded by dozens of the most powerful warriors she had ever seen. She would stalk the warrior as he moved his force throughout the land raiding in the summer, and then during the winter he returned home to his village. Watching him from the outskirts of the village she waited until Abhorash came for her, as she felt she needed the happiness that he brought her before she would be able to succeed. Abhorash would immediately sense that she was planning something foolhardy and in that moment he finally laid everything out on the table for her. I waited laying naked in the snow for him to come. I knew that he would come eventually but as the days past I started to feel the ever present hunger coming from deep within me. I needed the blood. I could feel myself tearing up inside as the lack of blood started to cause me to bleed. I needed it more then I needed anything in the world I begin to think, but each time I did I was brought back to his face and it made it a little better. I knew deep within whatever little remained of my heart that the only joy I knew I would get from seeing me so vulnerable kept me from moving. When I finally felt his presence in the air it was less then a moment before we were together the way I had desired for months. When we finished he lay beside me and spoke to me in nearly a whisper. "I think it's time we have a real talk Katia. He said it with such sadness in his voice that I didn't dare look at him." It was always coming. I knew he wanted me to switch to his lifestly, and I loved him for everything he was, I just didn't have the strength that he did. "We've had this talk before my love. I'm simply not strong enough to be like you are." I knew it had nothing to do with strength and everything to do with the blood. I wanted it. There was simply no escaping that simple fact. He shook his head violently as he looked at me. "But your wrong. I've watched you for the last week ignore the pain the blood lust was giving you. Drink from the dragon and thats the end of it all. You won't be hungry ever again in that manner. You will finally be free of it." He held my shoulders as he said it, and I wanted to give in right there. I wanted to ignore the whispering in my mind that told me he was lying, and that without the blood I would be nothing. I wanted to do so many things but instead I just took the easy way out. "That was for you. I resist many things if it means I get you in that way." When I took the easy way out, a look of hurt past his perfect marble face. "Do you not want to be together forever? An eternity of our love...isn't that what you promiced me all those years ago." "Of course my sweet." I put my hands on both sides of his face, and cradled him as he looked so small. This was beyond a doubt one of the most dangerous fighters in the entire continent, and yet here he was so broken, and looking so small. "Just because I need blood, doesn't meant that our love will not last for the end of days." "Its not simply morality Katia. Its about what it brings about to you." "What do you mean?" "I mean you and your sister you wander around and kill whoever you want, and you take from these people and...and the truth is that its going to come around." "We are living gods Abhorash. Noone can touch us here." "One day my sweet Katia they will be at our gates. They will surround us, and when that comes we will not be able to escape as we did in Lahmia." Following their conversation together Abhorash would pretend to leave, but in fact he simply moved away before moving back and following her as she went after the Chaos Champion. When she arrived at the village he was standing in the center of the village laughing in the most horrifying way, as he was fully armored, and prepared for her coming. Demanding to know of how he had been aware, the man just laughed and said that the Gods of the North were very kind in their blessings. The champion would charge her, and it was all she could do to stay alive, but just as he was about to land a killing blow on her Abhorash intervened and the two would fight. Abhorash was a dangerous fighter beyond compare amongst Europe but as he fought this champion he felt a presence all around him as if something slowed him, and he saw that while he was being slowed, his oponent was being asssited. Despite all of this Abhorash was able to kill the champion, and he would defeat the other men with him before Katia took him off the field, and they made their way southward. Invasion by Arnor Main Article : Arnor Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Abhorash Katia Beckinlate See Also : Katia Beckinlate Abhorash and Katia Beckinlate have had an extremely long and tortured relationship. The honor that binds Abhorash means absolutely nothing to Katia Beckinlate, and because of this although the two have had feelings for eachother for many years they have never commited due to the distane they have for the others choice in lifestyles. Stefon Vashenesh See Also : Stefon Vashenesh POV Role Category:Vampire Category:People Category:People of Weerhousen Category:Lahmian Category:POV Character Category:Blood Dragon Bloodline Category:Knight Category:Vampire Knight